Raymond Moen
Engineer Anthem Corps |Likes = Avan Hardins Nichol Martin Rene Randall Morris Lling |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Firefighter |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is an engineer in Valkyria Chronicles 2. A timid and mild-mannered young man who looks up to engineers and field medics. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Class G engineer, Raymond was recommended to Lanseal by militia. He has well-built body that he said he has since birth. Diligent, he's somewhat timid and clumsy as well. Other people had questioned whether he should change his class into other classes that may need big muscles he owns, such as shocktrooper or lancer class. This apparently made him worried as shown in Raymond's Worry when Professor Hushovd called him, trying to change his mind to convert to other class. He heard that Raymond couldn't apply bandages well. When Raymond left the faculty office, Avan who was there as well noticed he had left his bag and found that it is full of books on medical studies and engineer manuals. When Avan brought it to him, he said that he always looks up to medics and engineers who help people in the field, hence the books he had in his bag. However, he also worried that he couldn't be a good engineer since he couldn't apply bandage well and often broke medicine vials. He's afraid that he might hurt his allies instead of helping them. Later, in Finding Yourself, Avan talked to Raymond again in the classroom. Avan heard from Cosette that he practiced so hard last night with bandages. He tried to cheer him up and convince him to stay at engineer's class if that makes him happy, saying that he just have to find his own way of helping as an engineer. While they were talking, Professor Brixham came to the classroom to report that Class C needs backup in Daws Desert against GRA's armored division. Hearing this, Raymond asked Avan to join in the mission as well. In the desert, when they have defeated the enemy rebels and were going to retreat and patch the wounded, Professor Brixham reported Avan that there were still three wounded students (who were Joachim, Marion, and Nichol) in the edge of enemy camps and required him to evacuate as enemy reinforcements are on their way. He also said no engineer was currently available since they are tending to the others. Raymond was already gone to rescue the three students, and when they hear enemy reinforcements are coming close shortly after he found them, he brought them out by shouldering Joachim and tucking Marion and Nichol with his strong arms, saving them from the danger of being caught by the enemy. He found his own way of helping others as an engineer and they praised him for rescuing them with his strength. Since then, he gained confidence by honing engineer skills and his friends called him a "walking field hospital". After graduation, he became a firefighter and saved many lives. He puts on puppet shows to raise fire awareness. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' Clumsy, but a hardworking cadet with a solid body frame. With his endurance, he can be sent out to recover classmates who are down in unstable areas. He could use a lot of practice in the shooting alley, if he feels the need to contribute offensively. When we find ourselves successfully confronting powerful opposition, his service can be the deciding factor in keeping our best members active in the next battle. 'Memories' *The Timid Giant *Raymond's Worry *Finding Yourself *A Fine Engineer Stats Personal Potentials *'Awkward' - They lose their head at times, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Calm Heart' - Unshaken even when surrounded by foes, they remain calmly in command, raising evasive skills and defence. *'Coward' - Their cowardly nature instills doubt, lowering firing accuracy. *'Fruits of Labour' - Their constant efforts to improve result in raising various abilities. (Replaces Coward after completing Raymond's classmate mission, Engineer Showdown.) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *Raymond is an excellent chef. Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Engineer Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters